The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to an imaging device and an imaging apparatus which generate a signal for detecting a phase difference.
In recent years, there has been diffused an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera which generates a captured image by imaging a subject such as a figure, and records the captured image generated. In addition, as the imaging apparatus, in order to make a photographing operation of a user simple, there has been diffused an imaging apparatus which has an automatic focus (AF) function of automatically performing focus adjustment at the time of imaging.
As the imaging apparatus, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus in which, for example, light passing through an imaging lens is divided through pupil division so as to form a pair of images, and a position of the imaging lens is determined by measuring a gap between the formed images (detecting a phase difference). For example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus in which both pixels (phase difference detection pixels) used for phase difference detection (focal point detection) which perform pupil division by blocking half of subject light sensed by a light sensing element and pixels for generation of captured images (image generation pixels) are provided in a single imaging device. In a case where the imaging apparatus performs phase difference detection, a pair of images is formed based on a signal from the phase difference detection pixels, and a focus misalignment amount is calculated by measuring a gap between the formed images. Thereafter, the imaging apparatus calculates a movement amount of the imaging lens based on the calculated focus misalignment amount, and performs focusing by adjusting a position of the imaging lens based on the calculated movement amount (focus adjustment).
In addition, for example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus where a position of a light blocking mask for dividing an exit pupil is set for each phase difference detection pixel such that the exit pupil is equally divided into two (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-204987).